


Sore

by otapocalypse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Massage, SO GAY, Self-Indulgent, gal pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Let's just be honest here- we all know this is just self-indulgent almost-smut with Jasper and my GemsonaAnyway, lost in a desert, Jasper's sore from all that heavy lifting, blah, blah blah





	

It was one thing to be one lone lost gem wandering the Earth after crashing a ship and being abandoned by your Diamond. Okay, well actually, it was several things. It was depressing, and terrifying, and frustrating, and it was double all those things when your best friend had dropped off the face of the planet and you were looking for her, by yourself. 

Bornite did not actually expect to find another gem in this forsaken place. Well, not so soon anyway. From a distance she had almost thought it was Carnelian, but in the second it took for the initial disbelief to pass through her mind, she had noticed it was not Carnelian at all but a Quartz soldier- what was she doing here? 

She approached slowly. It had been Yellow Diamond’s soldiers who had gotten her into this mess in the first place, and she hadn’t forgotten that. She had conveniently forgotten which of Yellow Diamond’s soldiers it was specifically. 

“So Yellow Diamond isn’t the only one dropping her higher-ups on this crummy planet,” the gem’s raspy voice said in her direction- a Jasper, most commonly used as soldiers and generals, common injuries include gashes and broken-

Bornite cut the thought off.

“What makes you call me that? Do you…” She hesitated. “Do you know who I am?”

“I only know you have the look of a gem from Blue Diamond’s court- hardly anyone worth sparing there.”

“Uh, thanks?” She really didn’t know what to make of this gem. 

Jasper snorted, looking down at her with those yellow eyes. She tried to glare back impassively, but her thoughts were going in a million directions and she didn’t like the way the soldier’s gaze made her feel- smaller, as if she had figured her out in the minute they had been in contact.

Every other soldier she’d met had been… not dull just not so… 

Calculating.

Jasper’s gaze never left hers, but rather than give in and look away, revealing even more to those analytical eyes, she asked a question to throw her off.

“I guess Yellow Diamond can’t heal her own prized fighters?” 

It worked. Jasper’s eyes flitted down to her leg, the right, that she’d been favoring the entire conversation, then back to Bornite, almost hiding the guilt in her eyes. 

“It’s nothing.”

Trying to keep the larger gem on her toes, she asked another question.

“Do you know any Carnelians?” A trick question; of course Jasper would know some Carnelian.

Her eyes suddenly grew hopeful, and she took a step forward. 

“Only one, she was made here in this kindergarten with me.” Jasper gestured at the high red walls pockmarked with erratic holes.

“Emotional, gem on her chest, firebrands as weapons-“ As soon as the words left her mouth, Bornite knew she was looking for this Jasper’s sister. She felt a small glimmer of hope.

* * *

“So she’s here too.” 

Night had fallen, and the two had taken shelter in one of the caves in the Beta kindergarten. Both had exchanged their stories, and Bornite had taken a look at Jasper’s leg, gently feeling for the problem until the larger gem blushed and gruffly demanded to know what it was.

“Several things, the first being you’re incredibly sore and bruised all over. Second, you wrenched your leg almost completely out of its socket and it still hasn’t settled. Three,” she’d taken her hands back briskly at this point. “You’re not helping anything by wrangling corrupted gems out here in the desert with no rest.”

She’d heard of corrupted gems a long time ago, but she had never imagined meeting any, and the vast number and variants of the corrupted gems was so great that she’d been overwhelmed to tears, at which point Jasper had looked at her in surprise and suggested staying somewhere else for the night.

And so they were here, together in the dark, and Jasper with so many injuries but still somehow managing.

“Can you… ease the pain?” The Quartz said after a brief moment of silence, her voice even rougher with how quiet and awkward she was.

Bornite thought for a moment.

“Yes. But I might cause more pain first before it gets better.”

Jasper looked relieved. “I don’t care, I can take it. I’d just like a little relief.”

Bornite gave her a smile. “I understand. This might be weird but get into a comfortable position. Preferably one that gives me access to your hip.”

Jasper laid down on her stomach, legs stretched out behind her, chin resting on her arms. “Is this okay?”

“Perfect.” Bornite moved forward. “Just try to stay relaxed. And if something hurts too badly or you want me to move somewhere else let me know.” Jasper’s bushy mane rustled as she nodded, and Bornite started with gentle strokes up along the Quartz’ calf muscle, feeling it twitching underneath her hands for a few moments before settling.

She put a bit more pressure in her strokes and moved up to Jasper’s thigh, expecting to feel her tense or twitch again, but surprisingly there was just a stiff, still muscle underneath her palms. She let herself breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe this would work better than she expected.

“Alright Jasper I’m gonna start applying a bit more pressure, just stay relaxed and remember to tell me if anything hurts too badly.” 

A grunt was her only answer.

She pressed her palms deep into Jasper’s calf and pushed up, running along the length of the Quartz’ leg until she reached her hip, where she lightened the pressure and rubbed in little circles, slowly moving back down until she was at square one.

This she repeated until Jasper mumbled, “Higher.” 

She complied, fingertips brushing lightly over Jasper’s hips before her thumbs came to rest on orange gem’s lower back, which she began to knead slowly. She felt a knot and focused on that spot, before realizing the Quartz’ entire back was twisted like a human pretzel.

She sighed and began moving up, pressing and kneading and eliciting grunts from the soldier under her hands, until she reached Jasper’s neck, which she gently took between her thumb and two forefingers and began massaging lightly.   
She watched the tension finally begin to drain out of Jasper like an hourglass and felt her own shoulders drop slowly as she began to travel back down the gem’s toned spine. 

“Go back up- my hair.” 

Bornite felt a grin tug at her lips and smoothed her hands over the gem’s back once more before ending the massage. 

“Get some sleep. If you’re still feeling bad in the morning… We’ll see what we can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> no regraets


End file.
